Mass Effect - Shattered Existence
by Shadow-StrikeME
Summary: N7 has became synonymous with the legendary Shepard. Across the universe though other men and women have made an impact under the famous insignia. Following the legend of Cyric Squadron from their part in the assault on Torfun to the aftershock of the Reaper War. (This story will expand from before Mass Effect all the way to after the events of Mass Effect 3.)
1. Prologue - Chapter 1

**Mass Effect – Shattered Existence**

**Prologue**

In the year 2148, explorers on Mars discovered the remains of an ancient space faring civilization. In the decades that followed, these mysterious artefacts revealed startling new technologies, enabling travel to the furthest stars. The basis for this incredible technology was a force that controlled the very fabric of space and time.

They called it the greatest discovery in human history.

The civilizations of the galaxy call it... MASS EFFECT.

In the years that followed Humans continued to advance and develop at a startling pace. Their desire to expand resulting in numerous conflicts, including the now famous First Contact War an event still remembered in the mind of humans and aliens alike. By 2176CE humankind had become a noticeable part of the galactic community with an ever continuous pressure to take on more responsibilities in the Citadel. Such desire for power didn't make many friends… especially with the Batarians.

Now known as the Skyllian Blitz it was a major assault on the human colony of Elysium in 2176 CE. A huge band of pirates, slavers, and batarian warlords, partly funded by batarian financiers, launched an attack into the Skyllian Verge, intending to destroy Elysium. Instead it became synonymous with the heroic stand of Commander Shepard and those who rallied behind him before Alliance reinforcements arrived to repel the threat.

For two years human operatives had hunted down any pirates they could find responsible for the Skyllian Blitz. Following any rumours which could possibly lead them to the culprits in a desperate attempt for retribution, It had led the prototype SSV Vindicator across the Terminus Systems before the blinding rays of FTL travel pierced the orbit of Lorek and the SSV Vindicator became a sight for all to see like a star erupting in the curtain of the night sky. It's luscious fauna breathing life down below will the ship descended into the glittering sea which radiated across the hull of the frigate as it flanked into the shore side. Looking across towards the settlement to the west embedded in the side of a mountain before he the ship landed with a gentle thump. Then there was silence as the SSV Vindicator's engines off-lined will the stars above illuminated the night sky within the SSV Vindicator it was a different story.

Moving around at a hectic pace the crew of the SSV Vindicator were forced to multi task as ship navigator Vincent kept his eagle eye's on the sensors ever wary encase activity popped up. Every man and women on board were aware of what they had been tasked and the important personnel they carried with them at the time. N7 Operative Shadow-Strike had been with the program for over five years and now he was being sent to investigate reports of Batarian influence in the attack on Elysium. The scars that crossed his body a sign of his excruciating training. As limb by limb was covered up by the impressive T-5V Prototype Battlesuit will his piercing blue eyes stared across the armoury that had been provided for such a mission. His gloved fingers wrapping around the stock of a loaded N7 Typhoon which was effortlessly slung over his back despite it's encumbering weight. Other weapons quickly being selected such as the N7 Piranha Automatic Shotgun and a silenced N7 Eagle Heavy Pistol clipping into his armour as he armed himself for the expected close quarters scenario.

It was seconds later that the gentle wind rushed the cargo hold will Shadow-Strike adjusted his helmet into place with a large clunk as comm signals went online. Advanced hydraulics in his suit activating as they worked against the weight of his suit. Effectively silencing the trudge of his feet as the 6,7 ft tall suit moved through the murky jungle as toxic steam emitted from large geysers. The steam covering his face as blue rays quickly cleared the visor will he kept his eyes out for lifeforms in the darkness as he came to a stop in front of a large barrier. A simple flicker in the visor causing it to activate nightvision will he began sending information back to the ship.

"I'm moving in on the colony. It's the standard Batarian colony set up from the looks of things a few guards… Well what do we have here". In an instant Comms Officer Nelson replied trying to pick up on what Shadow-Strike had found.

"Come in Shadow-Strike. What have you found?".

"The guards have got markings on them. Blue suns from what I can tell Batarians and Turians only I don't see any humans. I'm sending scans of the foundation."

Standing in the communications room of the SSV Vindicator seconds later Comms Officer Nelson spotted the incoming scans as they were projected across the viewing planes of the rooms war board. Small individual buildings popping up piece by piece as Nelson stepped over to the board waiting for the scans to finalize and give him a coherent three dimensional image of the land.

"Ok the scans are coming in. I'd proceed cautiously from here out remember you know the rules sir if your found."

A second later the comms were interrupted with the sound of fencing being melted open viciously by the jagged edge of an Alliance Omni-Blade before silence returned and Nelson went back to the incoming scans. There was a large building of interest which quickly became of importance to the comms officer as he ran his finger across the model as he tried to figure out access routes.

"We're sending you back the scans. Radio silence from here out."

Following the paths suggested in the scans Shadow-Strike stuck to the ground level of the compound as he slowly circled around taking less populated guard routes. Every step he took with a sense of cautiousness. Before he came to a stop as the T-5V Battlesuits right leg armour plating popped out allowing him to draw his silenced N7 Eagle before the plating crunched back into place. Edging his way across the winding crossways and deceiving paths he stuck low as the jet black armour masked his presence will he searched for his target. Coming to a stop Shadow-Strike had went straight for the largest colony shelter it was by all means the most obvious target. Peering across the rest of the colony from high above just below the very peak of the mountain as Shadow-Strike came to a stop in front of the high security blast doors. If he was looking to assassinate the target Shadow-Strike might have considered just blowing the support columns but the target was wanted alive a Batarian "Entrepreneur" named Romen Bagnarah. Alliance reports indicated the target was a nasty piece of work he was xenophobic and by all means a perfect conspirator of the Skyllian Blitz. Raising his arm to the door Shadow-Strike activated his omni-tool as the device began to interlink with the system firewalls before the tool sent a huge rush of medi-gel into the system as the door overloaded opening wide. Muzzle flash illuminating the small reception area before two bodies hit the floor in quick succession the landing being the only sound as Shadow-Strike entered the room. He was well aware the door couldn't be closed after it was overloaded with medi-gel he was now on the clock. Moving through the building Shadow-Strike kept to the walls with his pistol raised the two blue suns in the reception had been caught off guard but he didn't want to risk becoming complacent as he took each corner methodically. Most of the blue suns within the house didn't have helmets a security measure to ensure they couldn't be infiltrated through the use of disguised. There was sounds up ahead as Shadow-Strike came to a stop trying to focus on the voices.

A disgruntled and deep voice coming first as it sounded like the harsh tone of a veteran blue sun Batarian. "We get paid stop your whining it's safe work and easy work."

The second voice was of a young Turian though as the male spoke with a sense of confusion in his voice. "But why don't we actually go out there and actually kill a few of them. Their easy prey."

"The humans are better as slaves than dead. The council races just like to insult our race by even accepting such scum."

"Turian's are much a council race as the others they didn't…"  
>Suddenly the young Turian was silenced as his scales made little difference in the solid lead that impacted across his skull carving a large hole in his face which spurted green blood into the four eyes of the Batarian. The distraction giving ample time for a follow up shot as the Batarian slammed into the metal door before he even had time to sheath his weapon. Then there was sounds from behind as Blue suns were alerted to his presence as Shadow-Strike reached behind his back… he was going loud. Very loud.<p>

Bursting open the door three blue sun mercenaries came face to face with the glowing red circuitry of the T-5V Battlesuit with a gloved finger holding firmly onto the trigger of an N7 Piranha. An exchange of bullets from either side as the battlesuit was covered in the blue haze of it's shields which held firmly under fire will the N7 Piranha burst through the mercenaries shields with a torrent of lead in all directions. Quickly scattering lead, blood and body parts across the room with six thunderous shots that echoed throughout the colony alerting everyone to the sound. A swift flick of the wrist ejecting the experimental thermal clips systems that allowed the shotgun to fire at an excessive rate of fire. Something Shadow-Strike showed off as he moved into the central room firing off two rounds into an armoured guards chest with enough force to send him through the window bulletproof window behind him. His entire waist rotating towards a Turian standing behind the door. The Turian's phaseton battering his shields before the weapon was stopped mid clip by the spread of hot lead from the N7 Piranha's barrel. There was a single Batarian left standing with a Raikou standard line pistol raised to Shadow-Strike's head… he couldn't kill the target. He couldn't kill Romen Bagnarah the Batarian behind the large wooden desk.

"You've attacked me in my own home scum. You'll pay." Rising up out of his chair the Batarian kept his weapon honed on Shadow-Strike's head as he paced in front of the table expecting for his security detail to arrive. Swiftly lowering his right shoulder guard the T-5V battle suit suddenly revealed it's special hawk missile launcher. The device unleashing it's payload as it fired instantaneously at the Batarian's feet exploding with the force of a concussive round what forced Romen Bagnarah to the ground. Deactivating the suits "devastator mode" the circuits stopped glowing as suddenly Shadow-Strike charged forward slamming his foot across Romen Bagnarha's jaw before he could retaliate. "Romen Bagnarah under Alliance Law you're being charged for the crimes of slavery, assault and the selling of…". Forced to interrupt his speech Shadow-Strike rose up from the ground as fourteen mercenaries began to storm the building. Holstering his N7 Piranha back into his backplate there was a sudden click as he pulled out the large light machine gun known as the N7 Typhoon. Slamming into cover as he used the wall of the central office as cover will his circuits began to enlighten again making him an obvious target in the red glow known as destroyer mode. As blue sun mercenaries made their way into the room interlinking the central corridor and the main office Shadow-Strike pounced spinning out of cover as he stood his ground. Each chamber spinning furiously as they wound up before unleashing a deadly hail of bullet at over 10,000 rpm at full spin even the powerful suit hydraulics struggled to keep control of the weapon's recoil. With chunks of lead being spat out of the N7 Typhoons single large barrel both Turian and Batarian alike were ripped apart along with the environment. By the time the weapon eventually came to an abrupt halt all that was left moving was falling parts of dust from the ceiling and walls will blood filled the floor Shadow-Strike made his way back to Romen Bagnarha. The injured lump of flesh struggling to pull itself up as Shadow-Strike grabbed him viciously by the neck slamming him back into the ground unconscious.

"Package acquired."


	2. Prologue - Chapter 2

Charon Relay. 2178CE. 12:00. 2 hours before Assault on Torfan.

Once believed as one of pluto's moon the Charon Relay was now much more than a speck in Earth's night sky. The relay was now the link between the central jewel of the human civilisation Earth and the rest of the galaxy. Hanging on the outskirts of the relay Alliance ships arrived through the use of FTL drives coming from numerous parts of the Sol system as the armada lingered awaiting for the arrival of all it's forces. After two years of searching for the conspirators of the Skyllian Blitz the hunt was almost over and now with retribution in it's grasp Alliance military where ensuring they had the numbers to succeed. With the SSV Vindicator arriving it took mere seconds for it's experienced pilot Hawk to slot into place near the front of the armada before coming to an abrupt halt.

"Sir that's us in position."

Sat in his office Drake Eden heard his trusted pilot's voice come across the loudspeakers within his office creating a light smile. Pulling himself up out of his chair Drake looked down at the array of buttons across his desk as a single tap activated the comm signals will he spoke confidently into the empty air. "Understood Hawk". Deactivating the comm signals in a similar fashion a quick tap allowed the captain to leave his quarters silently with the doors opening and closing in a brisk manner. His eyes lazily watching the hustle and bustle of the lively frigate will he made his way towards the central elevator which opened to the sight of two heavily armoured humans with matching white and black armour. Entering the elevator alongside them Drake Eden gave a respectful nod what was returned from the two humans. Their bulky armour made it difficult to tell whether they where male or female. Drake Eden knew them both though Tyson Clyde and Elliot Colt just like him though they where N7 operators and he knew them more often as Brick and Bone... raising his eyebrow towards the silent men behind him Drake knew them well.

"You two are awfully silent"

Behind his death mask the male on the left known as Brick spoke with his deep voice will the mask modified it significantly making it sound unnaturally sinister.

"We're not always loud"

"That would be because your not always awake Mr Colt. Although even then you do try."

Snorting under his mask the other male Bone appeared to look down towards the ground. Although his own death mask made it hard to tell exactly where he was looking as Brick suddenly slapped him over the head.

"Hey don't laugh at me"

Replying with a head butt Bone was still giggling despite the slap to the back of the head.

"It's hard not to"

"BONE, BRICK STOP IT THIS INSTANCE!"

Stopping they could tell Drake Eden had enough of their arguing for the moment at times their scuffles for a hilarious sight but under the circumstances he didn't need the infighting. Even if he was well aware the two where best of friends he didn't want them getting hurt as the elevator arrived in the central hanger. Stepping out the first thing Drake Eden spotted was his halfbrother Kenji Eden lounging on top of a large crate dressed in his traditional N7 shade armour will he continued to sharpen his blade.

"Kenji..."

"...Drake..."

"...Stormbreaker..."

"...Shadow-Strike."

"Why are you on my ship?"

"The situation demanded it. Therefore I am where I am needed"

Slinging his weight off the crate with a push from his arm Strombreaker landed on the ground below with a light grunt and his knees bent to dampen the landing before sheathing his monomolecular blade onto his back. Removing his helmet both half-brothers where remarkably similar with their piercing blue eyes similar to the clear sea shimmering in the peacefulness of the beating sun. Shadow-Strike's face was older although due to improved human technology he appeared in his late twenties despite being in his early thirties and covered in scars from his prolonged service. It was within seconds of Stormbreaker's landing that they moved forwards colliding into a large hug.

"It's good to see you back. I'm sure the crew have missed you."

Whispering behind the two brothers both Bone and Brick immaturely began to giggle as another arrival entered from the elevator it was another N7 Operative. Her name was Nova on the field but as both Bone and Brick turned towards the female their was a synonymous shout from the two.

"Amber Stone..."

Cutting out Brick with a hand to his mouth Bone looked towards the gleaming face that was the youthful Amber Stone.

"...It appears your still as beautiful as ever."

Lowering his eyes even behind the death mask Amber Stone could tell his eyes weren't on her eyes now as she lifted her hand a ball of biotic energy was slammed into Bone's helm sending him to the ground. Amber Stone was wearing a slim tight suit designed with movement in mind it covered her entire body from head to toe but their was very little armour only on the most necessary areas. By all means though the suit was modest despite fitting to her body tightly it's main purpose was ensuring she could use her biotics. With Bone slowly beginning to stand up his mask began to retract into the armours collar revealing the bald headed male who smiled towards Amber again he was young and a military kid.

"I probably deserved that."

Pacing past Brick with a polite smile Amber Stone gave the recovering Bone a flirty wink and blew a gentle kiss towards him what caused him to freeze.

"You did a little. For now call me Nova."

Coming to a stop as she reached Shadow-Strike a large grin was still on Ambers face as she met with Shadow-Strike's eyes. He had heard her arrival from the moment Bone and Brick had turned towards the elevator and although it had been awhile since they had last met her biotics appeared to have improved significantly.

"Welcome aboard the Vindicator."

Extending his hand Shadow-Strike gave a warm smile as Stormbreaker stepped away although he continued to watch silently. Contemplating for a second Amber Stone shook his hand firmly with a large smile will she addressed him.

"It's a pleasure to serve sir."

"The pleasure is all ours..."

Interrupting the welcome speech the cold and collected Jane Rose began to click her fingers catching the attention of the surrounding N7 operatives. She was dressed in complete black although she wore more armour than Amber Stone it was obvious she relied on movement in a similar standard. The truth was Jane Rose was different from the others she didn't usually interact with other N7 operatives due to her standard missions but on this occasions her expertise where desired.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt these loving welcomes but we have a job to do. Maybe you should explain what that job is."

Locking eyes with Jane Rose or "Foxhunt" as she was known Shadow-Strike tried to keep a sense of professionalism against the cold female who met his eyes. They where all here for a reason and Shadow-Strike was well aware of the job.

"Since it would appear that everyone has arrived now I've to announce that due to the events of the Skyllian Blitz we have all been assigned to this operation. Intel suggest that the moon of Torfan is the current base of operations for the pirates who assaulted Elysium and we are expected to ensure they do not escape. Under this scenario Alliance Command has decided to combine our efforts and as of this moment every operative here is part of the newly formed N7 exclusive Cyric Squad"

Reaching into the chest pocket of his Alliance uniform unlike the others Shadow-Strike was yet to dress up for the operation. With a flick of his wrist though he threw a small holoprojector to the ground as it activated revealing a scale size of the moon they where planning to attack. In his hand Shadow-Strike held a controller to survey the map and blueprints they had so far. Torfan was a dust crater filled with no life it didn't have a breathable environment and mile after mile all that the map showed was the empty dust dunes. At least that was till it came to a stop in the dust dunes with visibly large pieces of metal sticking out from the ground in what appeared to be a base of operations it was almost the size of a city. It was such a surprise that Bone was unable to contain himself as he curiously asked to the group.

"We're attacking that?"

Tapping the controller the entire map turned a bright neon blue instead of showing the orange landscape conflicting with the metal eyesore it revealed what lay beneath the dust.

"No. We're attacking that"

Beneath the city in the dust lay dozens of levels an almost labyrinth of rooms and corridors it was almost a city beneath a city as Bone's ever present smile shrunk.

"Could we just blow it up?"

"Well. That would be why we have an entire armada here..."

"...WAIT THEIR PLANNING TO BOMB A CITY WITH US INSIDE"

"Let me make this obvious to you everyone here has the option of leaving right now. I'm well aware that this mission is not to be taken lightly. Everyone of you where selected for the job specifically. This tactic is ruthless but we need the results. We've been told to eliminate all hostiles and anything not human on that planet is hostile. They tried to eliminate every single human being on Elysium and Cyric Squad is going to be the ones sending these Batarian bastards to hell."

With a light smile across her face the sadistic Foxhunt was more than willing to kill for her world without question unlike the others in the room. Holding for a second both Bone and Brick looked towards the elevator before looking back to the group as they gave an acknowledging nod. It was much the same for everyone else as one by one they accepted the need to find retribution for what happened at Elysium.

"Good everyone get ready we land on Torfan in two hours by shuttle I don't think any of you need to know the importance of our landing..."

Opening the elevator an armoured N7 operative arrived unannounced with a smirk across his face and two Carnifex's slung by the holsters on his hips he looked around the room.

"It looks like I'm joining in this little party. I hope you actually know how to wield a weapon maybe I'll show you one time."

Looking at Amber Stone the new arrival gave a wink with his comment obviously directed towards her he looked towards Shadow-Strike tilting his head. With a smirk across his face the two stared each other down as the youthful N7 Operative made himself known.

"The names Trigger..."


	3. Prologue - Chapter 3

**Author's note – I'm currently looking to progress the story of Shattered Existence and although I do have wide plans I also want to know what readers think. So if possible any reviews would be greatly appreciated I'm of course looking for constructive criticism as I always am hoping to improve but also willing to listen to what readers want within the story. Although no promises of course.**

Torfan. 2178CE. 14:00.

Flying high above the surface of Torfan the small Kodiak shuttle began it's descent holding the members of Cyric squad firmly in their seats. Harsh winds swinging the shuttle from side to side as within Shadow-Strike began to brace himself gripping hold of the over the shoulder restraints. Outside of the shuttle the sound of wind could be heard rushing by followed in bursts by the thunderous might of artillery that decimated numerous alliance vehicles. Raising his head Brick looked around to see everyone else restrained to their seats with the atmosphere within the dimly lit craft so bleak he sighed.

"What happened to talking?"

Coughing roughly Bone raised his head towards Brick as they both stared at each others helmet for a second.

"What happened to..."

Before Bone could have a say in the matter though Shadow-Strike quickly cut them both off.

"We're waiting."

Raising his arm to just under the right side of his chin Shadow-Strike activated his side of the comm systems as he tried to connect with the pilot.

"Everyone's ready set up the link"

Lowering his arm back into place on the over the shoulder restraint Shadow-Strike gripped tightly as he looked into the centre of the craft it was a wide open area which could easily fit five or so Alliance marines. That wasn't it's purpose though as the floor began to glow with the power cables underneath glowing brightly the floor became transparent as a hologram emitter activated revealing a single man roughly in his fifties stood there in Alliance uniform. His back was perfectly straight and his hands where held firmly behind him as he looked around ensuring he had the attention of each member of the team before he spoke. Cyric squad was his creation and he wanted to prove it was worth the effort and resources to put together such a team in the future. Covering his mouth the man coughed briskly into his hand to clear his throat as the medals of honour on his uniform suggested the man was at the very least an Admiral.

"My name is Admiral Aaron Beck as of now Cyric squad is under my command and although I don't officially control this operation the actions of every man and women here are by my command. Torfan was found by our operatives and now it is your chance to avenge those we lost at Elysium. They held no remorse for our kind whether it be man, women or child I don't expect better from us. Every one of those scum what die today is the death of a pirate what brings harm to our kind I make it know that I expect not a single one to be left breathing by the end of this. Whatever happens ensure that their ring-lords are dead."

Staring forward Admiral Aaron Beck's image faded out into nothingness leaving the room in silence bar the hum of the hologram emitter as it's energy flickered out. Then there was silence as each member of the group took in their orders some where left speechless at what they had been signed up to commit. If the Alliance ever released a report of what was to occur they all knew they would be heroes to the human race. Reports could be biased. Then Nova began to speak as her mouth struggled to open in shock at the brutality of her orders her voice showing the total shock.

"...I can't kill..."

Cutting her out before she had a chance Foxhunt spoke with authority and a cold almost merciless tone.

"...You do what your ordered to do then we go home. Their is nothing else that matters. You will do what is expected of you or else your as bad as them."

Visibly angry now Nova's biotic shields where beginning to haze with blue energy what was struggling to contain itself as Bone took her hand trying to calm her down. A simple pat on the top of his hand as her biotic fields began to normalise and she relaxed with a sigh as she spoke somewhat calmly.

"I kill soldiers, I kill Pirates, I kill mercenaries but I don't kill civilians."

Staring her down Foxhunt continued to look Nova straight in the eye as a small smirk swiped across her face.

"Will now it's time you start. Your doing this for your world, our people, our race. Don't disappoint."

Watching silently Shadow-Strike and his brother Stormbreaker kept quiet intrigued in the arguments between the two sides as their attention lowered to a datapad held firmly in Shadow-Strike's hand. Both of the men continued to decipher the information as Trigger whistled in the background bored out of his skull. With both of his hands practising tricks with his dual carnifex's which where on safety for the moment as he flipped and spun both pistols around his fingers like old westerns he had seen time and time again. It was the whistling that caused the arguing group to turn as they looked towards the entertained Trigger as a large grin crossed his face the moment he realised he was the centre of attention.

"You know I blitzed N7 training. Of course anyone who had seen me knew instantly what I was capable of and I just hope that through all your arguing and friendly get to together that's your half as capable as me. If your not then this is going to be a waste of the back up."

Regretting the shoulder mounted restraints Brick flexed his hand with a smile as he imagined hitting the rookie Trigger over the head for his bragging. Most of the group would be willing to join in he presumed as his eye's wandered around the shuttle as suddenly he heard the huge thump of nearby howitzer's ripping across the night sky. Then their was a large explosion as a ball of light erupted from in front of the shuttle as the cockpit was blinded with a mighty light which seeped into the cargo hold as the shuttle began to shake around. It was obvious the pilot had lost control as everyone braced themselves Shadow-Strike was their to make the call.

"Pressurise your suits everyone. Helmets on now."

Putting away the datapad both him and Stormbreaker had been viewing each and every N7 operative began to put on their helmet as the ship began to regain control Shadow-Strike pressed a buzzer to contact the co-pilot.

"What's going on out their."

"We're flying through dust storms theirs barely anything we can see and their howitzers are ripping our transport shuttles apart. I'm going to have to land this thing soon we're not far from the base."

"Understood get us close as you can."

"Yes sir. Linking in a new priority call."

"Patch us in on the double"

Letting his finger let go of the buzzer he turned back towards the group as the hologram began to reactivate the blue light shot up into two separate objects one a huge citadel will the other an armoured soldier. His helmet the standard Alliance military rebreather helmet except for an unusual antenna that poked out from the left side of his helmet signifying his position as operations manager along with other slight twists on his armour.

"I've been assigned as your advisor, and will be your eye in the sky until further notice. I have been informed Admiral Aaron Beck has already filled you in on what he expects from you but his orders are only a small part of what we need."

Raising his entire arm the advisor pointed towards the huge citadel as he lowered his head to look at the citadel turning from an angle so he was facing everyone as both him and the citadel where nearer to the cockpit. The impressive fortress made even more imposing by the fact one side was fully covered by the natural cliff side of a mountain.

"This is their current base of operations and we need to ensure this fortress is eliminated as quickly and efficiently as possible. Our mission is to ensure these pirates cannot recuperate through any means necessary..."

As he spoke the hologram of the citadel began to fade into new sections showing off numerous corridors and mass halls as well as the immense size of the central citadel doors which where obviously locked tight. It dwarfed many of the rooms within as the advisor allowed for numerous area's in the hologram to begin blinking red as he spoke again.

"...Intel suggests these areas can be accessed by a small squadron of soldiers which can infiltrate the citadel..."

As the blinking stopped for all but one access point it was a massive vent on top of the citadel which stuck out as an obvious point for rappelling down.

"...This leads into numerous area's within the citadel and it's in your best interest to use this access point as further Intel suggests there is minimal build up in the forces at the top of the citadel. Once inside you are assigned two tasks we need the elimination of these three targets."

As the citadel flickered it was replaced with the heads of one Turian alongside two Batarian slavers as the Turian was instantly recognised as the infamous leader of the Terminus pirate bands Elanos Haliat. Alongside his lieutenants Khan Pograrr and Dreita Domnahan as the male Batarian Khan's most noticeable feature was the deformed bottom right eye which had been burned during a slaving operation alongside most of his right jaw. Will Dreita stood out simply for being feminine compared to the other's despite her aged appearance.

"These three where behind the Skyllian Blitz and finally we've tracked them down to this planet each of them must be eliminated for this mission to be a total success. Orbital bombing should keep them pinned down for long enough to complete your mission in time."

As the faces where saved to each member's hud they vanished from the hologram being replaced yet again with the citadel as the Advisor began to point out four central podium's at the bottom of the citadel.

"Once the target's deaths have been verified you have to proceed with disabling manoeuvres."

Raising his head Bone was confused what exactly he meant by disabling manoeuvres.

"Disabling manoeuvres?"

Answering it before the advisor had a chance Brick proceed with his attempt to one up Bone.

"Uh... blowing things up?"

"Oh... I knew that."

Raising his hand against his helmet Shadow-Strike coughed sharply into his hand to silence the two before they began a competition of one up's they simply didn't have time for as the advisor proceeded.

"These four pillars have been identified as the foundation of the citadel along with their support columns and a single direct strike to them would bring the entire building down on itself. Our issue at this time is we cannot perfectly locate these pillars from outside so it's of important that beacon's are placed on them for precision fire so our dreadnought can pierce through this mountain. We'll hold fire for a few minutes for you to escape once the beacons down but after that we need to ensure theirs no survivors. That's your orders we'll keep comm chat up at all times for mission updates, good luck Cyric squad."

Giving a light nod to show he understood Shadow-Strike's face was hidden underneath his T-57 battlesuit's helmet which was pressurised to deal with the environment outside. The understanding nod was enough to convince the visor to leave as the hologram emitter deactivated and normality returned, brought along with the awkward silence of the battle which was interrupted every few seconds by the explosion of an anti-air round in the proximity to the shuttle. Every member knew they relied on the pilots reflexes to get them to the drop off point safe and sound and in a way the silence was welcoming void of the reality of war. Opening his mouth though Trigger had no care for the relaxing silence.

"Do you guys even use biotics?"

Sighing Bone shook his head as he listened to the vanguard brag yet again he was getting impatient of the hotshot. What child even used words like "blitzed" was all that crossed his mind as he naturally decided to reply.

"Do you even lift bro?"

"I guess that's a no then. Doesn't matter I'd outclass any..."

Then it hit.


End file.
